Randomocity
by InnocentLily
Summary: what happens when a teen with ADHD creates a story with lots of characters when she hasn't taken her medicine? This story should answer that question.


Randomocity

Disclaimer: I don't know what cartoons/anime/TV shows I will put in here, so I don't own anything on TV, or off TV, or Peeps.

The scene starts with a kid that is being tormented by Father. "No, Father! I won't tell you any of the Kids Next Door secrets!" "You resist me, Numbah 329493? Guards! Bring in the extra credit homework." All of the sudden, The Totally Spies come in!

"Hi! We're Agents of WHOOP!" said Clover. "And what does that stand for exactly?" asked Father. The three girls looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. "I'm not sure, but we're here to stop you, Father!" said Alex. "Wait, how old are you?" asked Numbah 329493. "I don't know. Somewhere between 16 and 19, our ages are never mentioned in the show." Answered Sam.

Suddenly, Adam Sessler of X-play comes in! "I haven't even read the whole story, and I give it a 1………… out of 5." Said Sessler.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" I said as I jump into the story and proceed with kicking Adams butt. "I give your fighting style a 5………………… out of 5."

---sOmEwHeRe In ThE aIr---

"Numbah 2, what is Numbah 329493's coordinates?" "I'm finding that out right now Numbah 1. He's in… Los Angeles?" "What Numbah 5 wanna know is why he in L.A.?" "It is unknown right now, Numbah 5, but we'll find out once we get there."

---Back in a random part of L.A.---

"Ok, now that Adam has learned that he's weak, time to send him back to X-Play so he can review Mega Man Battle Network 37" I said. "KAYOGA! TIM! Take Adam back to the new X-Play set."

"Yes ma'am!" said Kayoga and Tim, who just appeared out of nowhere as I jump out of the story.

"TELEPORT!" yelled a voice, and Bo-bobo and his group came into the non-descript room. "AND WHO ARE YOU COMING INTO MY BEACH HOUSE AND DISTURBING MY WORK?!" said Father, on fire. Bo-bobo looked at Father and said. "I am. My name is. BOBO-BOBO BO-BOBO!" said Bo-bobo.

"You had better let that kid go, Father, or I'll defeat you with my Fist of the Nose hair! After I see the Hannah Montana concert."

All of the sudden, Hannah Montana appeared riding in a Limo inside! "HANNAH MONTANA! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" screamed Bo-bobo. "Why sure! Who should I make it out to?" said Hannah. "Make it out to The Bo-tector of hair." "I'm sorry, what?" "Make it out to General Jelly Jiggler." "Hey, wait a second! I don't like Hannah Montana!" said General Jelly Roll.

"HEY! My name's not Jelly Roll!" Jelly Doughnut? "NO!" Chicken Cordon Bleu? "ABSOLUTLY NOT! THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH JELLY!"

I'll just call you Larry. HEY LARRY! "Yes?" said Jelly, now donning a Robin costume. "Hey! You called me Jelly!" No I didn't, Larry. Then Larry burst into song. "WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CAAAAAAALL. TEEN TITANS!!" "SUPER DENGAKU PUNCH!" screamed Dengaku Man, punching Larry. When Larry flew out of non-descript room, he landed in the Kids Next Door's ship.

-ON DE SHIP-

"Darn." "What?" asked Jeff (a talking rock) "I can't think of anything to put here." "Well, maybe you could just say that Jelly landed on the control panel and the ship crashed into Father's beach house." Said Skittles, my dragon. "Great Idea, Skit! Just look at what Skit said."

Back at the lair of eviltude

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join us, Sector V of the Kids Next Door! Here to rescue Numbah 329493, I presume?" "Uhh... yeah, but who are all these other people?" asked Numbah 2. "Hey, Numbah 5, what does presume mean?" asked Numbah 4. "It means right, meathead."

"I am. My name is. BOBOBO-BO SUZU-BO!" said Bo-bobo, wearing Suzu's clothes. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES I WEAR?!" screamed Suzu. "And I'm Dad Patch!" said Don Patch, colored like Father complete with pipe.

"J00 b3774 w47ch 0ut, D4d P47ch, 0r I w1ll 0wz0r j00!" said Bo-bobo. "J00 4r3 un1337, 4nd 1 n0, b3c4u53 1 4m Gr347 734ch3r L4rg0!" said Largo, ex agent of the Tokyo Cataclysm Police. "Umm, what did he say?" asked Beauty. I jump back into the story!

"Well, to start with, Bo-bobo said 'You better watch out, Dad Patch, or I will defeat you.' And then Largo said 'You are not elite, and I know, because I am Great Teacher Largo.'" I said. "….. And how do you know this exactly?" asked Gasser. "I learned it from the l33t d00d." "J0! 7h47 4r60 3 s m1 $k1n 0n 73- p4n3 70 J4p4\. W-3\ 1 m37 -1m 47 7-3 r4 .jp 4rk4d3, -3 607 0wnzd b1 4 g07- c-1x0r." said t3h l33t d00d, who just appeared. "H0W D4R3 J00 SAY THAT? I HAD A BROKEN ARM!"

"Before you ask, he said 'Hey! That Largo person saved my life on the plane to Japan. When I met him at the cool Japanese arcade, he got defeated by this Goth girl.' Embarrassing, really." "I still ownz at endgames!"

Piroko, Piro's endgames character, not my ghost cat, (yes, I have a ghost cat named Piroko) enters. "Yeah, sure, and who is it that gets their butt whipped by me all the time?" asked Piroko. "IT WAS BECAUSE THE BATTERIES IN MY KEYBOARD DIED!" screamed Largo. "Riiiiiiight, and those other times?" "….. Well, j00 are still unl33t." "Umm… can we talk now?" asked Clover. "No!" said I. "Why not?" asked Larry. (Remember, this is still Jelly.) "Because! The chapter is over!" "OoOoOoOoH" said everyone.

YO! I'd like to give a shout-out to all my peeps at school! Most of them have probably never heard of this site! To my Peeps at home, my mom will eventually eat you, cause I don't like Peeps.


End file.
